Lyn, not Lyndis
by Hadeismyhomeboy
Summary: One-shot. Just a brief embellishment of Kent and Lyn's support conversations. Enjoy!


Just a short story built around Kent and Lyndis' support conversations

Yay! My first piece of fanfiction ever! First complete piece anyway. I thought I'd start with something simple to get the creative juices flowing. This is just the support conversations between Kent and Lyndis, but I suppose you could say I flushed them out a bit. Thought it would be fun. I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think. I really would like to become a better writer.

Of course, I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters within it. I wouldn't know what to do with them if I did.

T Rating just to be safe.

* * *

He would have said that it was his duty. He would have told you that the reason he always kept one eye on her was because she was the granddaughter of his liege, and that he was sworn to protect her. He would have told you that as a knight he would lay down his life to defend her against whatever might harm her.

He would have lied.

He couldn't say exactly when it happened. He couldn't say exactly when he stopped seeing her as just his Lady, but as his friend as well. He couldn't say when those feelings of friendship deepened into something more.

All he knew was that she was the most amazing person he had ever met.

She had the uncanny ability to make him feel more emotions than he could ever remember feeling in his entire life. Whenever he watched her graceful dance in battle, he was torn between terror and elation. She was always able to boost his spirits and make him laugh with her wry humor and playful antics with Lord Hector. Whenever she directed a smile his way he felt his face flush and butterflies dance in his stomach. When she had been thrown into a stream and emerged soaked to the bone, the fabric of her dress clinging to her curves, he found he could not tear his eyes away, despite his mind telling him how inappropriate it was. Usually calm and composed, he was quick to anger when he saw her take a hit in battle. Then the intense guilt would set in that he had not been there to protect her. Whenever she was out of his sight, he felt a strong need to find her, to assure himself that she was alright, to just be with her…

Ah, there she is.

She was tired and worn, as they all were after a battle, but she appeared uninjured, and was helping Florina down from her agitated pegasus, who had unfortunately taken an arrow to his wing.

Immediately the worry began to wane, seeing that she was not harmed Their recent battle had been a relatively easy one, but even so the concern for her safety was always at the front of his mind.

She gave the injured wing a quick once over, before sending Florina and her steed to see Priscilla, who would be able to ease the horse's pain. As the two walked away Kent came up behind her.

"Lady Lyndis, how fare you?"

She turned in surprise, her eyes lighting up.

"Kent! I'm glad to see you here." And to his surprise and pleasure, she looked it. "But I'm fine." She gave him a mischievous look. "Did you doubt my abilities?"

Momentarily horrified, he gaped at her. How could she think that? Then she laughed, and he realized the jest. He chuckled.

"Of course not Lady Lyndis, you know me better than that." She nodded, the corners of her mouth turned upwards slightly in a smirk. "Still, one can never tell what will happen on the battlefield. Please take good care of yourself."

Her smirk softened into a gentle smile, and Kent felt something inside him ache in longing.

"Thank you Kent. It's nice to know you're always looking out for me."

He returned her smile.

"But of course. I am the Lady Lyndis' servant. It is my duty."

To his disappointment, the smile slid from her lips, and she looked at him searchingly. There was an awkward silence for a moment, and he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Lady Lyndis?"

She seemed to come out of her trance, and she shook her head, sending her long hair tumbling over her shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's go Kent. We ought to move on and find a place to set up camp."

He nodded.

"Milady."

She gave him a terse smile, and turned to pick up her tings. As they walked back towards the main body of their army, Kent couldn't help but wonder at the abrupt shift in her mood.

* * *

He began to suspect something was wrong when he watched her sparring match with Hector. Her normally flawless and graceful movements were slower, less agile, and she struck with less conviction. Her slightly clumsy stance clearly indicated that her mind was elsewhere.

He became really worried when she didn't so much as bristle when Hector boasted of his victory.

Something was indeed wrong.

What worried him even more, he had to admit to himself, was that she had not confided in him. The two of them had grown much closer over the past few months. Closer perhaps than was proper for a lady and her knight.

Though he knew that if she wanted to talk she would approach him, he couldn't stand to wait. The thought that he might be able to solve whatever her problem was ate at him, guilt twisting its way into his chest whenever he did nothing.

Finally he could bear it no longer.

And so it was that he found himself watching her practicing her swordplay, still noting how she seemed to be dwelling on something else. He watched for a minute as she practiced a few sloppy thrusts, before sheathing her sword and cursing softly.

She looked as though she were finished, so he took the opportunity and gently called her name. She turned in surprise.

"Kent."

As he walked up to her, he was disappointed to note that she did not looked as pleased to him as she once had.

"Is something the matter, Lady Lyndis? Your sword seems unsteady. Does something trouble you?"

She looked like she was about to deny it, but he sent her a pleading look, and she relented, though the smile she sent him did not quite reach her eyes.She seated herself on a nearby log to rest.

"You know me too well. Have you been watching me all this time?"

He nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes… I apologize for my imprudence. Still… How could I stand before Lord Hausen should anything befall Lady Lyndis?"

There was that look again. It seemed like disappointment tinged with… something else. He couldn't place it, but it worried him immensely. What was he doing wrong?

"Kent… Just because my grandfather is who he is doesn't mean you should worry overmuch." She was no longer looking at him, but rather wrapped her arms around her knees, gazing off in the distance with a strange look in her eyes. When she spoke again it was so quiet he almost couldn't hear. "I can do just fine on my own. Like I did on the plains…"

For a moment she looked so lonely and forlorn, and Kent had the wildest urge to take her in his arms and just hold her, letting her know with his heartbeat against hers that he was there for her. Quickly he shook off the thought.

"Lady Lyndis… Forgive me for saying this, but you are not your usual self. Whatever is wrong?"

"It's nothing, really." He knew she was lying, and it made him all the more desperate to find out what was bothering her.

"Might there be some way I can be of assistance?"

Surprisingly she did not immediately deny that she needed help. Instead she continued to stare off into the distance, seemingly contemplating his question. Finally she spoke.

"Kent…" She trailed off.

"M'lady?" At last she turned her gaze to meet his, and her eyes looked curious.

"Why do you stay with me, by my side? Is it because I am granddaughter to the Lord of Caelin Castle?"

Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it. He was momentarily taken aback, bereft of anything to say. He found it even harder to answer with her looking at him the way she was, with hope and… again that something else burning in her eyes.

"…Lady Lyndis?"

"You are… I… I am…" She seemed struggling with herself to say something. Finally she gave up and sighed, her arms dropping from her knees as she stood. "I'm sorry. Please forget what I said."

With that she turned and walked away, not even sparing him a glance back. He watched her go, wanting to call out to her, to ask her to finish her question, but he stayed his tongue, confusion clouding his mind.

* * *

The realization struck him like lightening. At last he understood, and he wanted to smack himself for being so foolish and cowardly.

Finally he understood what that look in her eye was.

He had happened on it by chance. He had been walking through the field of tents the night before, and had stumbled upon what appeared to be a private moment between Heath and Priscilla. He was about to turn around quickly and leave, when he caught sight of the look in Priscilla's eyes as she looked up into the face of the Wyvren Rider. Though there were tears in her eyes, it was the same look Lyndis had worn, and he found himself riveted to the spot, unable to move no matter how many times he told himself how inappropriate it was that he was witness to this scene.

Quiet words were exchanged between the two, words he could not hear, but to his surprise, Heath's hands traveled up her arms to her shoulders, and gripped them possessively. The two seemed to hang there for a moment, suspended, before his lips dipped down and captured hers. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her fingers in his hair, while his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

Kent's face went beet red, and he turned and quickly retreated, giving the two their privacy.

As he walked quickly away from the scene he couldn't help but play it over and over in his head. Priscilla had looked at Heath the same way Lyndis had been looking at him. And Priscilla and Heath had…

Suddenly he knew. He knew as sure as he knew how to breathe. Finally he understood that look that she had been giving him. Finally he understood what he had seen in her eyes.

It was love.

The thought made his heart swell until he thought it would burst. He felt giddy and queasy at the same time, yet it was the sweetest feeling he had ever had. He never wanted it to stop.

* * *

Rage seared his nerves until he was nearly blinded by it. All he could see was her falling, hitting the ground with a muddy splatter.

The brigand was looming over her, inspecting the woman he had felled. There was a perverse grin on his face that just made Kent's anger burn hotter. He reigned in his mount and turned, kicking his mare's flanks, charging the man. Plunging his spear left and right, he tore down each enemy that was foolish enough to get in his way.

The man was now touching her, feeling her body, and Kent felt his body grow cold, covered in a deadly calm.

The man began to lift her slim frame, ignoring the battle that thundered on around him. So engrossed was he in his conquest that he did not hear the whistle of a spear in flight. He did not notice the spear that was hurled with deadly accuracy, until it buried itself in his chest.

Letting out one gurgling cry, he fell back, his blood mixing with the mud and water, dead.

Kent did not even wait for his horse to stop. All the rage flooded out of his system, leaving only fear, and he leapt from his horse, ignoring his knees' protests as he hit the ground hard.

He ran to her and collapsed at her side, frantically turning her over and inspecting the damage.

A thin red gash marred her pale forehead, reaching from the center of her temple to her left eyebrow. Blood ran thickly from it.

He cried her name, frantically checking her pulse, and almost fainted with relief when he felt the slow but steady beat of her heart. Relaxing slightly, he wiped the blood and hair out of her face, gazing at her.

Even now, covered in earth, blood, and water, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Suddenly her eyes fluttered slightly and she groaned.

"Lyn? Lyn are you alright?"

Her eyes turned towards him, and he could see her trying to focus on his face.

"K-Kent?"

"Yes, it's me, Lyn. I won't let anything harm you. I promise."

She didn't respond. Instead she just gazed at his face, as though it were her entire world at that moment.

He lifted her and gently cradled her to his chest, almost afraid he might break her. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to apologize for. He was denied the opportunity however, by Serra and Priscilla. The two women had taken notice of Lyndis' injury, and rushed over.

Though they insisted she be removed from the field of battle immediately, he flat out refused to hand her over to anyone else. He carried her to the medic tent himself, aware that she was watching him from her bleary stupor the entire time. Only when he was absolutely sure she was safe and well taken care of did he return to the field of battle.

* * *

It had been six days since his realization, and he still had yet to speak with her. He wanted to blame it on the fact that she had been incapacitated in the medic tent, with Serra, Priscilla, and Lucius running in and out all the time. Not to mention her 20 or so bedfellows.

He didn't want to admit to himself that he wasn't sure he would have had the courage to talk to her even if she was well enough to be about. After all, he was sure she had loved him, but he didn't know if she still felt the same.

Particularly after he had failed her…

He did visit her each day, though his visits got shorter and shorter. Where once there had been cheerful banter between the two, his visits now consisted mostly of uncomfortable silence. Each time he was called away, he felt as though he left a little piece of his heart with her.

As he was approaching the tent that day, Priscilla stepped out, giving him a small smile as she spotted him. He nodded at her.

"How fare you, Lady Priscilla?"

"I am well Kent. And yourself?"

"I am fine as well, thank you. How is Lady Lyndis today?" At this Priscilla raised a slender eyebrow, which Kent pretended not to notice.

"She has completely recovered. She moved out of the tent not half an hour ago."

Surprised, Kent expressed his gratitude, turning in the direction of his Lady's tent, leaving Prisicilla with a knowing smile on her lips.

Finally reaching her tent, he hesitated, briefly struggling with himself over the propriety of being alone in his Lady's tent with her. Shaking his head he tried to rid his mind of such thoughts. They would do him no service, not now that he finally had a chance to tell her how he feels.

He took a deep breath and pushed aside the tent flap, stepping inside.

And there she was, bending over a stack of maps, his entrance masked with the sounds of rustling papers.

He felt a wave a relief surge through him at seeing her. Despite Priscilla's assurance that she was well, he could only be completely assured when he saw her with his own two eyes. He stood there for a moment, merely content watching her as she went about her business. She looked radiant as always, and he felt his heart swell.

It had to be now.

Before something could cause her to be drawn away. Before duty could once again stand between them. Before he lost his courage.

Gently he cleared his throat.

She whirled around, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw him.

"Kent?"

He nodded, and expressed his relief that she was well again, and how sorry he was for having failed her. She brushed it off, and they stood there, staring at the ground, sometimes each other, in an awkward, stony silence. Finally he spoke.

"My Lady, there is something about which I must speak to you. If I may…"

She didn't answer, but instead bent to gather the maps she had been going through. She hugged them to her chest, almost as if they would shield her from him.

"I really should be going…"

With that she walked past him, and he felt panic rise in his chest.

He couldn't let her go now!

He quickly dashed outside the tent after her, and in manner he knew he would be ashamed of later, he grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him.

"Wait! Please listen!"

He saw anger flash in her eyes, and she struggled to be released from his grip.

"Kent! Unhand me!

"I am sorry, but I cannot. If I let go of your hand now, I would regret it for the rest of my life."

This caught her by surprise and she ceased her struggle, gazing up at him in confusion.

"W-what?"

His heart beat thunderously in his ears, and he was sure that his faced was flushed, but he couldn't stop now. He looked down at his feet.

"I… I wanted to answer your question you posed the other day."

She gave no answer, which he took as an indication to continue. Taking a deep breath, he went on.

"I am… here for you. Even were I not a knight, even were you not my Lady, I would want to be here for you. To protect you, to keep you safe, to… make you happy. I… even if I was not bound to you by duty, my heart would not change."

He raised his gaze to meet hers, hoping his eyes would convey what his clumsy words could not.

"I love you." He whispered. "And I hope you will forgive me, for… everything, should I stay by your side. I would understand if you wished me to leave, but even if you do, it would still be my desire to protect you, even from afar…"

She was silent, gazing up at him, almost confused.

"My Lady?

She still didn't respond. He felt his heart sink painfully in his chest.

He had been too late.

He released her arm and turned, his eyes burning. He blinked back the tears and began to walk away, his heart feeling like lead, when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He turned back to her, and saw Lyndis looking up at him, light's dancing in her eyes. A small smile formed on her lips, and suddenly his heart started pounding again.

"Lady Lyndi…"

"Lyn." She cut across him. She reached up and her fingers caressed his cheek, traveling down to trace the line of his jaw. His breath became ragged, and he closed his eyes, concentrating solely on her touch. When he opened them again she was beaming at him, and he could not help the smile that spread across his face.

"Yes, of course I want you to stay with me. But not as Lyndis. Just Lyn."

His grin broadened, his heart feeling light, as though a great weight had been removed. Her hand moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, and before he knew what she was doing, she was pulling his head down for his lips to meet her own. Shocked for a moment, he quickly and eagerly responded, deepening the kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against his chest.

Oh gods!

He felt like he could die at that moment. He relished the intoxicating taste of her mouth and the way she seemed to perfectly fit into his arms. She wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled herself even tighter into him. He felt her smile on her lips, and the wetness of tears on her cheeks. Finally he pulled away, gazing down at her, their foreheads just touching. Both were breathing heavily, as though they had just emerged from a prolonged stay underwater.

She gave him a small smile that was watery yet glorious at the same time. Nuzzling her nose with his, he cupped her cheek with his palm and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Kent, I…" She whispered.

"Hmmm?" He looked into her eyes, and within them he saw everything he could ever want. He saw her intelligence, her kindness and her strength, but more than anything, he saw all that he felt, all his own love reflected in her eyes. It made him feel as though he could laugh and cry at the same time.

"I… I love you too."


End file.
